Replay
by idioticnoise
Summary: Basically a new member joins the BF5.  But what troubles can this new recruit bring to the team later on?     oh and sorry of the fail shot at categories.  I wasn't really sure what to put it in;;


The short haired brunette sighed as Grace came back with her drink. The look on her face made Grace worry and a little curious.

She leaned over the counter and asked, "Hey there, I haven't seen you around before. Are you ok?"

The brunette scowled at her, annoyed that she was being bothered, and shrugged. Grace was taken aback by her look and walked away from her.

The brunette watched Grace walk away. "Annoying…" she muttered to herself before sipping her soda.

As the Battle Force 5 came into the diner from a mission, the scowling brunette watched them from the corner of her eye. She scuffed at their usual chatter; she wasn't in the mood for such annoyance. But when the annoyance began to involve her, then the brunette was completely pissed.

Vert raised a brow curious with the brunette and decided to see if she needed any help, seeing that Handler's Corners wasn't exactly the popular tourist spot. "Haven't seen you around before. Is anything we can-"

"Shutup!" she yelled squeezing her cup so much that the soda bubbled out the top of it and all over her arm. The brunette was taken aback and fell straight off the stool and releasing the drink into the air as she hit the tiled floor with a loud thud. The cup then came down right onto her head, and of course the soda landed with if seeping into her hair and forest green hoodie.

The entire diner looked at the brunette in shock as the she sat on the ground wide eyed. "DANM IT!" she curse getting up and head towards the restroom. Vert, who felt responsible for what happened, offered a hand but was smacked out of the way. "I think ya done enough." She growled giving him a death glare as she walked into the bathroom cursing.

"Not the best first impression, mate." Stanford remarked before sipping his own soda as Vert slipped into the booth.

Vert looked at the redhead annoyed. "No really."

"Have it could have been worse." Stanford added trying to help the leader out.

"Really how's that?" Vert asked looking back seeing the brunette come back out of the bathroom with her hoodie now under her arm still annoyed.

Stanford looked back as well as he said, "You could have been the one who dropped the soda on her head."

Vert watched the girl pay Grace for the soda regardless that she was saying that the brunette didn't have to pay for it. "That doesn't make me feel better, Stanford." He finally said as she left.

The brunette walked out of the diner annoyed that she couldn't fully wash the soda out of her short, shaggy hair and that it was now beginning to harden. She stopped and sighed. "Don't got a ride, dumby…" she reminded herself before she laid eyes on the cars in the lot. She grinned madly looking back to make for on one in the diner was watching as she walked towards one of the cars pulling out something from her pocket.

Spinner perked up a bit hearing something, "Hey do you guys hear something?" he asked looking around trying to find the source of the noise.

Stanford jumped at the window. "MY CAR!" he screamed as he watched the Reverb come to life.

"What? Again?" the rest of the team yelled as they watched the redhead run out of the diner. They soon found him outside in shock that his car was once again hijacked. But this time they watched the Reverb's color theme change from its vibrant purple to a teal-like green.

"That was…different." Spinner remarked at the sudden change of paint job.

Vert was the first to take action as the jumped into the Saber. "Alright guys let's stop are little hijacked fast." Vert announced over the com.

"And find out what's up with the sudden paint job." Agura added getting into the Tangler.

As Vert drove up towards the Reverb and its hijacker, he talked into his com trying to get the girl to stop. "Look I'm sorry about the soda but you don't have to steal my friend's car to get back at me." He said trying to apologize.

The brunette smiled. "Blondie this ain't got nothin to do with that. I need a ride thus I steal the first one I get ma hands on. And with this wacky chip I can even change its paint job." She explained.

"Wacky chip…?" Vert commented to himself. "Hey, Sherman can you scan the Reverb for a second?" she asked the younger brother.

Sherman looked back at Spinner confused and shrugged scanning Stanford's car. Sherman looked at the result and his eyes soon widened. "Vert it's the sentient chip. It's different from Stanford's." he told him.

Vert looked that the Reverb. "So I was right…"

"Um, Vert, we have a little problem." Spinner said with worry in his voice.

"What else could be-" Vert stopped as he looked in front of him seeing the stormshock ahead.

He automatically went back to the com. "Look, kid, you can't head for that that twister. It's dangerous." He pleaded with her.

"It's Reev." She replied.


End file.
